


In the Room (Turn Up the Volume)

by J (j_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Daniel. I don't think there's a person on this base who wouldn't want to kiss him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Room (Turn Up the Volume)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix 2008. Remixed from Karen T's [Gone Quiet](http://scribbles.poohmusings.com/fics/quiet.htm). Thanks to Strangecobwebs and Inmyriadbits for the beta.

It begins badly.

It begins with both of them off duty, off base, out of uniform and well into a case of beer. Daniel's passed out on the couch, Teal'c is in a cab halfway back to base, and Sam's head is tipping closer and closer to the Colonel's shoulder as she sits on his porch and explains to him exactly how astrophysics is different on P3X-748 than it is on earth.

Later, she's pretty sure he kissed her just to shut her up.  
______________

It continues, and it gets worse.

Because for a while it's a sometimes thing, it's a thing that happens when there's lag time between missions, when they're on-world and out of touch, and they want _something_. It's not easy, exactly, but it's uncomplicated, and it doesn't change anything.

Until it does.

Until she finds herself leaning over him to look at an artifact and letting her hand rest on his shoulder just a little longer than it should because she can feel the warmth of his skin beneath his clothes. Until she can feel him standing in the doorway to her lab before she ever looks up. Until she lies awake at night offworld when he's on watch, listening to Daniel snore beside her and wondering what he would say if she slipped out of her tent to join him.

Until the night when she does, and he doesn't say anything at all, just curves his hand around her jaw and kisses her back, breathless and quiet in the dim light of three unfamiliar moons.  
______________

The storage room is the Colonel's idea.

Or, it's less an idea than something that just happens. She's looking for printer paper, he's looking for post-it notes to stick all over Daniel's lab, and instead she ends up pressed against the back wall, his hands resting against her waist under her shirt as he kisses her.

The generator is clanking and humming away beside him as his fingers trace along the bottom edge of her bra, and she can feel the slightest burn of stubble as he kisses down her jaw to her throat. She lets her head tip back against the concrete wall, feeling it cold against her back, his body warm all across her front. Her hands press against his back, pulling him closer, and he makes a pleased noise against her skin. Then there's another noise, louder, impossible from him since his mouth is pressed to where her buttons are slipping open.

She tugs his head back, presses a finger to his lips, and then there's the sound again, on the other side of the cabinet beside them. His brow furrows. "Daniel?" he asks around her finger, then pulls back to flip the light on.

"Jack," Daniel replies slowly. He steps back a little, into Sam's line of vision, and she has to smile a tiny bit at the way his glasses have been knocked askew. "_Sam?_"

She ducks her head and smoothes her shirt back down, tucking it in where it belongs. She's about to remind Jack that it was _his_ idea to start having makeouts in the closet, not hers, so it shouldn't have been her responsibility to lock the door, when Major Davis steps out from behind the cabinet and Daniel's cheeks turn about five shades redder.

"Colonel. Major," Davis says, his voice a little strangled, and Sam can practically see the visions of his court martial dancing in his head.

Jack and Daniel start going at it, Daniel's voice getting higher with everything he says, and Sam slides over to Davis. He looks at her warily. She starts to say something, but utterly fails at coming up with anything. Instead she gives him a lopsided little smile that should be comforting, but is really just kind of uncomfortable. Davis looks down at the floor, seemingly fascinated by the dust around his shoes. "It's Daniel," she finally says, shrugging. "I don't think there's a person on this base who wouldn't want to kiss him."

With her luck, that _would_ be when Jack and Daniel abruptly stop talking and look at her. She grimaces.

Daniel arches an eyebrow, a tiny smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Jack raises his hand. "_I_ don't want to kiss Daniel."

Sam looks at him. "Well, sir, you must have at one point," she says. "It takes some degree of familiarity to recognize what someone sounds like when they're kissing." Jack splutters. "You _did_ identify him in a matter of seconds," she reminds him.

"That's not—it was—we thought we were going to _die_!" Daniel protests before Jack can smack a hand over his mouth.

"We think we're going to die on a weekly basis," Sam reminds him.

"Ow!" Jack pulls his hand away. "You _bit_ me!"

"You deserved it," Daniel says, narrowing his eyes at Jack. He turns to Sam. "Not a person on this base, huh?"

She shrugs. "Objectively speaking, you're a good-looking guy, Daniel."

Jack sighs deeply. "All right, let's just _do_ this thing. The only way this isn't going to be awkward is if we _all_ start making out." Sam and Daniel gape at him.

"…You think that will make things _less_ awkward," Davis repeats, not entirely sure if he's joking.

"That's how it works in the movies," Jack tells him. He reaches across the room, pulls Davis closer, and presses a loud smacking kiss to his lips. Then he turns to Sam and Daniel. "Your turn," he says, putting his hands on their shoulders and nudging them towards each other.

"What kind of movies have _you_ been watching?" Daniel asks, and Jack smirks.

Daniel's still laughing when he leans in, his eyes crinkling with a mocking smile he's sharing with Sam, his breath warming her cheek until his lips touch hers, and then neither of them is laughing anymore. His mouth is hot and sure against hers, kissing her slow and thorough, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of her neck. She rests her fingers against the top of his pants at his waist, not pulling him against her, but not really wanting him to move away, either. When they finally pull apart to breathe, he's smiling again, softer this time, and she grins back.

"Ok, no, I changed my mind. My turn," Jack says, pushing in between them.

Sam laughs. "Your turn with Daniel, you mean," she says, turning him around and stepping back to stand beside Davis.

"Is that what I meant?" he asks Daniel, and Daniel answers by grabbing him by the collar and pushing him back against one of the cabinets.

"Yeah," Daniel says, leaning against him. "I think it was." He kisses Jack harder than he'd kissed Sam, more demanding, maybe with a little more skill. Definitely with more familiarity. His hands stay pressed to Jack's shoulders, holding him back, and Jack's flail around a little before landing against Daniel's back, tangling into the fabric of his shirt.

When Sam finally tears her eyes away and looks at Davis, he's watching them with a carefully blank look on his face, his eyes traveling from Daniel's fingers curling against Jack's shoulders to their mouths, pressing together with an intensity that he seems to find utterly unfamiliar from Daniel. He sees Sam watching him and smiles a little ruefully. "I should…" he says quietly, waving towards the door, and she catches his hand.

"You shouldn't," she assures him, and leans in to press her lips against his.  
______________

Davis leaves first, with some mumbled explanation about a meeting, but it's another long while before Sam, Jack, and Daniel make their way back out of the storage closet, Sam and Daniel miming a whole conversation behind Jack's back as he opens the door.

Teal'c is standing in the hallway when they emerge. He raises an eyebrow and peers through the door.

"Is there something of interest in this closet?" he asks.

Jack smirks, his lips wet and well-kissed. "Team building exercise, big guy," he finally says, causing Daniel to let out an undignified snort.

"I see," Teal'c says. He eyes them all carefully, then steps aside to let them pass by him down the hall.

"Customarily, O'Neill," he calls after them, "it is unwise to perform team-building exercises without the entirety of your team being present."


End file.
